Ring Pop
by Kelper142
Summary: Robin and Gaius had kept their love hidden for months. Some were suspicious of the two, of course. It wasn't until a curious Chrom started prodding, that their love would be revealed to the Shepherds. (Yaoi!)
1. The Sugary Hot Springs

"Robin, wake up," A familiar voice said. Robin stirred. The rays of the morning sun filled his and Gaius' tent. Sure, he couldn't tell the room was bright, because Gaius had thrown a towel onto his face, but that wasn't really his fault.

"C'mon, we should go wash up." Gaius was in the smallclothes Anna had given him, holding a towel. Robin nodded, changed into his own trunks, and grabbed a towel. He walked out of his tent with Gaius. "It doesn't seem like anyone's up yet. Maybe we could get away with some... y'know..."

"You can say it aloud. Like you said, everyone is asleep." Robin responded. The two walked in silence for a bit.

"Alright then! Let's get there quickly so we could fu-" Gaius was cut off by a hand on his shoulder

"Now, where do you two think you're heading? In smallclothes at that." The hand belonged to the exalt, Chrom, an infamous party pooper among the shepherds. But, he was the leader. Someone had to stop the shenanigans.

"We were heading to the hot springs. We didn't get to wash up after the attack last night." Gaius said. There was still some blood on his face. Who it belonged to was unknown. His own, Ricken's, Robin's. _Blood is Blood_ , Robin thought.

"Well if you two were only going to wash up, you won't mind if I join you, right?" Chrom said.

"Actually we were just going to have a little- oof!" Gaius was interrupted by a sharp elbow.

"Feel free to join us, Chrom. Go get a towel." Robin said, smiling. Chrom walked off to his tent. It was a bit far which gave Robin and Gaius time to talk.

"What was that?" Gaius asked, clutching his poor chest that was jabbed into by a certain silver haired man.

"You can't just tell Chrom that we're committing such sodomous acts! We'll be lynched!" Robin whisper-yelled.

"I don't think they'd lynch us. Aversa and Tiki were caught kissing and they remain in the shepherds." Gaius said, unwrapping a cherry lollipop that he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. He offered Robin a lick. Robin only shook his head.

"That's because they were only _kissing_! Their tents are separated now if you hadn't noticed. They do the dishes after dinner. They had to marry men... I can't begin to imagine what would happen to us if our sodomy was revealed…" Robin played with the promise ring that was on his ring finger.

"That wasn't Chrom's work. I was all Sumia's fault. Her and her dastardly acts…" Gaius sucked on his lollipop, devoid of concern and worry, unlike Robin whose fidgeting was more than just noticeable. "Hey, hey, come 'ere" Gaius hugged his lover.

"What's with all the noise?" Ricken opened the flap to the tent he shared with Donnel. He noticed the pair's smallclothes. "Are you guys going to do that thing again?" Ricken had seen the two consummate their love for each other before. He hadn't meant to, but he was secretly hoping he'd catch the two again.

"Eh, no… We were just going to the hot spring to wash up. Would you, uh, like to come with us?" Robin asked the boy, blushing. Gaius' grasp around him had disappeared, due to embarrassment.

"Sure. I can invite Donnel, right?" Ricken smiled, awaiting an answer. Robin nodded and Ricken walked back into his tent to wake his friend.

"Ricken's coming too?" Chrom had surprised the two yet again. He was wearing the smallclothes Anna had given him as well. Robin eyed the mark of the exalt that laid on his… behind. Chrom didn't seem to notice.

"And Donnel, it seems" Another voice had surprised them.

"Frederick insisted that he came, just in case. That's fine right?" Chrom looked towards Gaius. Frederick only wore that stern look that he always wore.

"O-of course." Gaius had responded softly. He put on a fake smile to cover up his nervousness. _If it hadn't been for Ricken,_ Robin thought, _Chrom would be asking questions right now._

As soon as Donnel walked out in his trunks, the group headed towards the hot spring. Everyone made small talk, except Frederick the wary, of course. He trailed behind the group, just to see if any bandits might try to attack. Other than the glances Chrom had given Robin, and the occasional touch of their hands, everything seemed normal to Frederick. Soon, the group reached the hot springs and began to relax.

"Aaah…" Chrom had exhaled quite loudly as he sank into the water. He took of his smallclothes, as everyone else did once they settled. Chrom gave a few glances towards Robin's crotch through the bubbles that Anna's salve created (The group's cuts and gashes needed a little attention, after all). Frederick the wary had noticed the glances, but thought nothing of it. Instead he paid attention to the forest surrounding the relaxing waters.

"Hey, Robin." Gaius disturbed the silence. "Do you want a piece of chocolate?" Gaius held out a square of the sweet candy to Robin.

"Where'd you pull that from?" Robin asked.

"Here." Gaius ignored the question and handed Robin the square. He went around the pool of sudsy water, handing everyone a square of chocolate. There was just enough for everybody.

"Isn't this the chocolate that you always carry in your back pocket?" Robin asked, eyeing the fancy chocolate.

"I can't keep it in my back pocket forever." Gaius said, chewing on his piece. His piece was the only one that didn't have almonds in it, and for good reason too. He had Henry enchant the almonds. Of course, he then had a professional make the chocolate. _Soon enough, the truth will be told._ Gaius thought.


	2. Be Skeptic

It's been a while since I've written, but here's another chapter! **  
**

A quick second after Gaius swallowed his chocolate, footsteps could be heard from the forests surrounding the hot springs. The footsteps only got louder as Frederick unsheathed his sword and stared at the source. Everyone picked up their weapons and shimmied towards the middle of the water, forming a huddle. They crouched in the water as none of them were wearing clothes. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and all there was to hear was a giggle or rustle in the bushes every now and then.

"Who goes there?" Frederick the wary is the first to speak. Dead silence afterwards. Frederick waded through the water, sword in hand. He had almost reached the bush, until a familiar voice was heard.

"i just wanted to see the effects of my curse!" Henry said, popping out from behind the bush.

"And, I just wanted to see through those bubbles…" An embarrassed Tharja said once she stood. Her eyes slowly gazed at Robin's defining qualities. Sure, she couldn't see through the bubbles, but just seeing Robin's eyes was enough for her.

Everyone sighed in unison. "Henry, you can stay, just go get a towel." Tharja mumbled a curse and left quickly. Henry went back to his tent and retrieved a pair of revealing smallclothes. He picked up a towel and made his way back to the hot springs, slightly nervous.

The minute he stepped foot into the water, he could feel the nervousness and anxiety start to fade. _Anna's salve does wonders! She must be a witch!_ Henry thought. After he opened his eyes, he noticed everyone's gaze on him.

"What curse were you speaking of earlier?" Robin asked. _Oh no…_ Henry thought.

"And what was Tharja doing here?" Chrom inquired. _This is bad_

"And what on earth are you wearing?" Frederick Catechized. _Is there any other choice?_

Henry sighed, perhaps the truth must come out of him instead of them. "One of you put me up to the task of magically altering an item in which you have all now savored in. Not gonna tell you who though, you'll have to figure it out yourselves." Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who amongst them did it. Henry took off his scandalous 'clothing' and settled into the water. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You must tell us, Henry," Chrom said. Henry looked at his client.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell. Code of honor!" Henry grinned. Everyone sighed, exasperated.

"It was either Ricken or Gaius," Chrom stated. He looked at the two for a confession.

"Me? No…" The two accused said in unison. Robin looked at his secret lover skeptically.

"Henry, can you tell us what kind of curse you planted on this item?" Robin asked, not breaking his eye contact with Gaius.

"Uh… He wanted me to make everyone tell the truth…" Henry said, putting his hands behind him and secretly signaling Tharja. Tharja, hiding behind yet another bush, saw the signal and stood. She tip-toed her way around the pool of water, collecting pairs of smallclothes. She finished collecting the smallclothes and hurried back to her tent, unnoticed.


End file.
